


In the Middle

by Aki133



Series: Borumitsu One Shots [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Big Sister Sarada, BoruMitsu, Boruto is oblivious, Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Frustrated Sarada, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Language, MitsuBoru, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining Boruto, Pining Mitsuki, Sarada's Had Enough, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingman Sarada, borutoxmitsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki133/pseuds/Aki133
Summary: They were going to be the death of her.
Relationships: Mitsuki & Uchiha Sarada, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto
Series: Borumitsu One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046974
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a quick break from The Prince and the Serpent to write a little fluff. Sugary-sweet, lighthearted fluff.

They were going to be the death of her. She just knew it. They were so cute together, it was disgusting and the only ones who didn't know were _them_. The looks, the blushes, the stares, the secret touches, the tension and unspoken words... it all made her want to puke. Why neither of them just confessed the obvious was beyond her. Maybe they enjoyed this elaborate waltz they were preforming in front of god and everyone.

Mitsuki never tried to hide how he felt. His feelings for Boruto were as obvious as the sun he proclaimed him to be. Mitsuki only really stopped short of actually kissing Boruto and there were times when even that seemed to be a possibility. Sarada figured he should just go ahead and do it. The blonde was so dense, he might even find a way to consider _that_ nothing more than a friendly platonic gesture. He was so oblivious to Mitsuki's advances it made her fear for his well-being. 

The really disgusting part was just how obvious it was that Boruto loved Mitsuki back, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Seriously, the only person he was fooling was himself. It was practically a miracle that someone could pine so hard and still miss all the signs. It was frustrating and irritating on the best of days but it made her genuinely angry the day Mitsuki confided in her and confessed miserably his belief that his Sun didn't love him back. 

Her frustration wasn't just from watching one of her best friends break down in front of her. When Mitsuki wasn't around, Boruto was crying to her about his love for Mitsuki while simultaneously swearing her to silence. This "middle-man" bullshit was exhausting and neither of them were actually asking her to be in the middle.

"Will you just tell him already!" She cried for what felt like the thousandth time from her place on the floor. Her childhood best friend and brother-from-another-mother had invited her over to watch the newest Kagemasa movie and it had quickly dissolved, once again, into him lamenting his love life (or lack thereof) to her over a shared tub of Ben&Jerry's.

"I can't!" Boruto wailed, also for the thousandth time, "What if he rejects me and things get weird? Then I would have ruined what we already have and I'd lose him forever." He whined as he scooped out another spoonful of cookie dough. "I mean, Mitsuki _is_ a weird guy. What if I'm just misreading everything and he is actually just being super friendly?" Sarada wanted to scream. They'd had this exact same conversation at least weekly since they had returned from the Land of Earth.

It was the exact same song and dance every time. The only real difference was this time, while Boruto whined about unrequited love, the heartbreaking image of Mitsuki confessing his fears that he would never be loved by his Sun haunted Sarada's mind. Honestly, the two of them were hopeless. They were perfect for and deserved each other. 

"Boruto, how many times are we going to go through this?" Sarada asked as she stole back the tub of ice cream, "Every time we get together, all you do is cry about Mitsuki..."

"I do not!" Boruto interjected but Sarada pressed on undeterred.

"...It's obvious how he feels about you. Why don't you stop torturing yourself, him _and me_ and just tell him how you feel."

"I already told you I can't." Boruto pouted. The urge to scream was getting stronger but she pacified it with a sigh for now. She had barley scooped half a bite of cookie dough when Boruto groaned and snatched the tub back. The hero was sharing a moment with the run-of-the-mill love interest on the screen. "Must be nice." Boruto said loudly at the TV before he proceeded to stuff his face. 

"Quit hogging it all!" Sarada chided as she pulled back the tub. Boruto collapsed sideways and stretched out on the couch, following the ice cream's progress without letting go. They watched the movie for a full ten minutes in silence. Sarada didn't care much for movies like this. The plots were predictable and the romances always had a "canned" feeling to them. She tolerated them because Boruto liked them and he always insisted on watching them on their movie nights; because he was forever eight years old. 

"Why do you keep saying that?" Boruto's question surprised her despite how quietly he had asked it.

"Why do I keep saying what?" She asked, not bothering to hide her irritation. Boruto paused and Sarada took the last bite of ice cream as punishment for his hesitation. 

"That it's obvious how he feels about me." Sarada didn't answer right away. His rare display of situational awareness had caught her off-guard. 

"It's obvious because he doesn't try to hide his feelings for you." She said. Boruto tossed the empty ice cream container over his head and into the kitchen. He was such a slob. She'd have to get that later. 

"Examples?" Boruto asked skeptically. Sarada rolled her eyes. 

"How about the time he woke up in the hospital panicking over you? I found him on the floor trying to get to you." She said.

"I wasn't there, didn't happen." Boruto said obstinately. 

"And how he's always calling you his 'Sun'." She continued. 

"What does that even mean?" Boruto countered.

"Or how he ditched me in the second part of the chunin exams and rushed to your side because he thought your cheating-ass was in trouble." Boruto's cheeks pinked at the remark but he otherwise ignored her dig. 

"He was just being a good friend..." He defended. Sarada was starting to feel exasperated.

"How about how he goes berserk every time someone so much as touches you?" Her voice was starting to rise but she couldn't help it. A voice in the back of her head kept telling her she needed to stop but the memory of Mitsuki's depressed and rejected face kept her going.

"I wouldn't say berserk..." Boruto countered again. He was losing steam but Sarada's frustration had already begun to boil. 

"He carried you _bridal style_ so you wouldn't get hurt, he placed himself in _very real_ danger to protect you from Ku, when he had the incident with the Hashirama cell, he was fucking _cuddling your back!_ " Boruto had sat up and was staring at her with wide eyes. She was only just aware that she was standing over him and shouting. Somewhere deep inside, she felt bad about this but no, it was _time_ he finally understood the truth he was stubbornly ignoring. His mouth was moving like he wanted to say something but she shouted him down before he could. 

"He has a _picture of you_ in his BED for FUCK'S SAKE!" Sarada paused to catch her breath and Boruto took the opportunity to slip a word in.

"Mitsuki's just w-"

"BORUTO! There is NO PLATONIC WAY to have someone's _picture_ in your BED!" Boruto fell silent as she finished her tirade. He looked down at his crossed legs and fiddled with the corner of an afghan. The silence hung, broken only by explosions from the forgotten movie. He looked like he didn't know what to say but neither did she. She had finally said everything that she had wanted to for what felt like years. Now she had to force herself to finish.

"The boy offered to die for you, Boruto. What more proof do you need?" Boruto stayed silent, staring intently down at the afghan he was fraying with his fidgeting fingers. After a painfully long moment, he nodded.

"Ok, I'll talk to him." The tiny concession was music to her ears.

"Thank. God." She said honestly. She felt bad that it had to go this far but she was grateful that they finally seemed to be making some progress. 

"Tomorrow." She added. Boruto finally looked up.

"What?"

"You are doing it tomorrow." He looked back at her like he wanted to be defiant but then he nodded. Issue settled, she sat back down on her cushion on the floor and they watched the rest of the movie.

*

Team 7 had the next day off. Konohamaru was off on important business for the Hokage so they were free to rest or train for the next few days. Sarada rested in the morning, then she spent the afternoon with ChouChou. She didn't see the boys until it was nearly evening. 

She had just said goodbye to ChouChou and was sipping her soda absentmindedly as she made her way home. The sun was starting to get low and was obscuring her vision. She held up a hand to block the harsh golden rays when she saw them. They were walking towards her, hand-in-hand. Even blinded as she was by the bright light, she could see the pink in Boruto's cheeks and Mitsuki watching him while wearing the brightest smile she had ever seen. She smiled to herself as she took another sip. He had done it after all. 

Sensing that someone was watching them, Mitsuki turned and locked eyes with her, then his smile widened as he recognized her. He waved and called to her, then he let go of Boruto's hand and jogged to meet her while Boruto watched him curiously. Mitsuki took her by surprise when he stopped immediately in front of her and pulled her into an awkward hug.

"Thank you, Sarada." He whispered in her ear. Sarada's heart swelled with happiness for her friend. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him firmly back.

"Any time, Mitsuki." They got to enjoy their quiet celebration for only a moment before it was broken by Boruto's irritated voice.

"Hey! Give me back my boyfriend!"


End file.
